New Beginnings
by Little-Miss-Smilers
Summary: Nessie's relationship with Jake grows as she discovers life through funny moments and up and downs.   Recently on Booksie.  Updated version!
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings ( 10 Years After Breaking Dawn)

Hey guys. This story is up on Booksie ( link at the bottom) and I wanted to really tweak it a bit and make it a lot better. I changed the name because the timing wasn't right and I just wanted a change.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters or anything. I am obviously NOT Stephanie Meyer.

Nessie POV

'' Whatever Dad. '' I rolled my eyes.

I stormed out the door in a hurry. We had these talks over and over. He just wouldn't let me go to high school. Wonder why? Apparently high school would put pressure on me and I was too '' young''. I mean I know I am technically 4 but I look and act like a 16 year old.

'' Renesmee! Come back right now young lady! '' My dad yelled.

I ignored him and ran to my favorite spot. How would he know what I felt? I was sick of being stuck in that house. It might be fun with Rosalie and Alice. And definitely Emmett. I admit that it was kinda fun but I wanted to experience high school. You know, fit in with everybody else and not be the crazy half human, half vampire chick that I am.

'' Renesmee. I'm sorry. You know why I won't let you go. You're way too-''

''- young. I know. You've said it 15 million times already. Just leave me alone.'' I mumbled into my sleeve.

'' No, you have to listen to me.'' he argued back.

'' Edward. Please. She wants you to leave her alone. '' Mom said.

Mom was the only one who could calm down Dad when he got mad. And Mom calming Dad down usually resulted in them using the bed and Dad taking his anger out on Mom. Not as in abusing but as in...I don't want to gross you out.

'' Ok. Fine. I'll be in the house. '' Dad walked away at a normal human speed.

'' Renesmee. Do you want to talk?'' Mom asked as she rubbed my hand.

'' Of course Momma. Dad won't let me go to high school. I just want to be normal sometimes. You know I love you guys but I want to try and fit in. '' I explained.

'' Oh honey.'' She rubbed her hand against my back in a circular motion. '' Why don't I make a deal with you? If you promise to crush Emmett in a video game, I'll let you go to high school. Besides, I need to get back at him for making all those se-''

'' Ok, too much information. But I promise to crush Emmett. Thanks so much Momma!'' I grabbed her in a huge hug.

" Wait. One last thing, Jake has to go too. " she added.

I nodded happily.

We walked back together to the house and I challenged Emmett to my video game. After 15 minutes of pure pressure, I finally got my ball in the hoop first.

'' YES!''

Upstairs I heard some thumping and then the sound of some wood breaking. Eww. I knew what Mom and Dad were doing. I glanced over at Emmett. He howled with laughter. Rosalie tried to hide a smile behind her manicured hand.

I groaned and grimaced. '' Alice? When is Jake coming? ''

She looked at her watch.

'' In 2 minutes and 45 seconds , wait make that 49. ''

'' Thanks. '' I grinned at her.

I walked upstairs to get ready for his arrival. I glossed my lips and put on a sophisticated but cute outfit.

'' Mom! Where's the hair straightener? ''

She walked out in sweats and a t-shirt while Dad laid in the blankets.

'' Here. '' She walked me over to the washroom and dug it out from behind the shampoo.

'' Thanks. '' By the time I said that she had already motioned me over to the bedroom door.

'' See this? I flipped it to DO NOT DISTURB. So please, don't disturb. '' She gave me a quick smile and rushed back into her bedroom. I heard some giggling and the sound of a playful growl. I was sure to not be walking back in there anytime soon.

I grabbed the straightener and turned on a Taylor Swift song. I absolutely loved her music and I started rocking out to it. I had half my head done before I heard the door swing open.

'' Wow. Nessie. You're a great dancer. ''

I flipped around and was faced by a smoking hot, tan and messy haired Jake.

'' Jake! '' I grabbed him in a fierce hug.

" Missed me, huh? " he smiled.

" You saw me before my hair was done." I chuckled.

" You still look beautiful. " I melted into him.

'' So what do you wanna do? '' I asked him.

'' Talk?'' he replied.

'' Good choice. Guess what? ''

'' What? '' He answered with fake enthusiasm.

'' Jaakke. I'm going to high school! ''

'' Really? Good. It's about time you get some info in that big head of yours. ''

'' Last time I checked I was smarter than you! ''

'' Really? Really Nessie? '' he rolled his chocolate eyes at me.

'' Ye-''

He rudely interrupted me with a kiss.

'' Are you going to stay tonight? '' I asked him after we had come up for air.

'' Umm...sure. I hope Blondie won't mind. ''

'' She won't.''

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing, joking and smooching about high school.


	2. Awkward Moments

New Beginnings (Chapt 2)

Yay! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter and I think you'll enjoy this chapter even more. Comment?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, this is just a fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Awkward Moments<p>

Renesmee POV

I woke up early. Earlier than I normally woke up. The only different thing was that Jake was by my side. I was the marshmallow and he was the hot chocolate. We fit together perfectly. His arm tightened around me in his sleep. He was warm and comforting. Being in his arms made me feel right at home. I felt safe and protected like it was us against the world and nobody else could disrupt our paradise. Well, except for my Dad.

'' Renesmee! '' He knocked on the door and burst in. What was the point of knocking if he would just burst in?

'' Renesmee! '' he growled.

'' What? What?'' Jake woke up. He looked around the room groggily and his eyes focused on my Dad.

'' Now, I know you guys are dating and I'm..ok with that but sleeping together? That's crossing the line. ''

'' But Dad? I smiled evily at Jake. I had a good plan in mind. '' Didn't you use to climb into Mom's window and sleep with her ? And besides,it's not like we did anything. We just slept together the way you guys did.''

I was telling the truth, the only part I left out was the late night kissing and all the giggling. I doubt he noticed though with him and Mom going at it all night.

'' Edward, honey? '' Yes, Mom to the rescue!

'' Yes, my love? ''

'' What's going on in here? '' My Mom asked. Her golden eyes drifted across the room and landed on me and Jake with his shirt off. Her eyes widened and she quickly regained herself.

'' Anything going on in here that we should know about? '' she asked.

'' No..unless you count me and Jake sleeping together the way you guys did.''

'' Ok. Just checking.'' Mom turned around and dropped a thong.

Me and Jake glanced at each other and giggled.

'' What? '' Mom looked at the floor and realized the thong was laying there. She picked it up quickly.

I glanced at Dad and wondered just what he was thinking. He had a hint of humor in his eyes.

'' Ahh. Bella, Bella, Bella. '' He shook his head and walked out the room.

'' Good morning! '' I turned to Jake and greeted him with a smile.

'' It sure is.'' He gathered me in his arms and kissed me lightly.

" Breakfast time. " Jake and I ran down to the kitchen.

Alice and Jasper were lost in each other's eyes with so much love that it was uncomfortable to look at them. Rosalie and Emmett were throwing food at each other.

'' Emmett! You screwed up my hair! '' Rose whined.

'' Oh come on. It's no big deal. Here, let's just lick it all up. ''

He stuck his tongue out and licked up the pizza that was in her hair.

'' Eww! Emmett, you are so going to pay tonight! '' She stormed up the stairs.

'' I've done worse things with my tongue last night!'' He followed Rose up the stairs and winked at me.

Jake was making my breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Just what I needed. nasty human food.

'' Eat up! ''


	3. Chapter 3

I understand that the chapters are very short but I will be updating every day or every other day.

Read and review please?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight( obviously or I wouldn't be sitting here typing this out. I would be shopping in France)**

* * *

><p>Nessie POV<p>

After Jake had made sure I ate every last bite of his disgustingly yellow eggs, we laid out on the deck in the backyard. Given that this wasn't exactly the sunniest place in the world, I had no idea why we had a pool. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw some russet colored skin glisten. Jake was wearing board shorts and no shirt. His abs were perfect in every way. I looked up as his face. He had caught me staring at his abs.

'' So. What do you think? Since you love my abs so much! ''

I blushed and looked away from him.

'' Ehh. You look...horrible. ''I joked.

'' You're going to pay for that! '' He grabbed me and laid him on top of his amazing abs. He kissed me sweetly and tenderly, taking care of my body.

I climbed off of him.

'' I'm going to go ask Alice if we can use the pool. '' I told Jake.

I stepped inside onto the wooden floors, making sure not to trip water on the carpet and knocked softly on the door.

With in-human speed, Alice leaped off the dresser and into the blankets with Jasper. I closed the door and leaned against it. Did everybody have sex in the middle of the day?

'' Alice, can I use the pool? ''

'' Sure. Just don't drip water all over the floor. You know how much Esme hates that.'' she said from behind the blankets.

Jake was waiting for me to finish. Just as we got down to the deck outside, Dad and Mom stopped us.

'' Could I talk with you guys? '' He asked. Why would he want to talk to Jake too?

He led us over to the sofa. Mom and Dad sat together on the sofa while Jake and I sat on the opposite side.

'' Ahem. Well, I thought about you guys sleeping together and things happen when you sleep together. Jake might know about this but-''

'' Dad. I know what sex is. Get on with it please This is embarrassing enough already.''

'' Well, as I was saying before, if you guys do..stuff, which I hope you don't because I would have to rip-''

'' I think what Edward is trying to say is, that you should use a condom because accidents happen and we don't want a werepire do we? '' Mom interrupted.

I glanced over at Jake. He was blushing, hard.

'' So I went to the store and bought these for you.'' Mom continued. She held in her hand, a box of condoms. Trojan, it read. How big was he and how would she know? This was awkward.

'' So any questions or stuff? '' Dad asked.

'' Well, does it hurt? '' I asked Mom.

'' My first time was not painful. I liked it cause Edward-''

Jake got up and left the room with a interesting expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Already on Chapter 4? This chapter will be a little bit longer because the quality of this one needs to be fixed. Basically it sucked before and I made it a lot better. Read and review?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight. Again, it's simply a fanfic!**

* * *

><p><em>'' So I went to the store and bought these for you.'' Mom continued. She held in her hand, a box of condoms. Trojan, it read. How big was he and how would she know? This was awkward.<em>

_'' My first time was not painful. I liked it cause Edward-''_

_Jake got up and left the room with a interesting expression on his face._

* * *

><p>'' Mom. I don't really want to know about your sexual adventures with Dad.'' I hid my face with my hands.<p>

'' I didn't really say anything in there that I thought was M-rated. " she stared at me.

_But you sure thought it, didn't you Mom?_

'' I think that Bella just wants you to be safe and healthy." Dad explained. " Have you...gone there yet or...what's going on?" he fumbled.

" I'm...fine and I don't think Jake will make me... unsafe or unhealthy." I chose my words carefully.

Dad sighed and Mom put his arm around him.

'' Just..please don't ever go to Emmett about this type of stuff. He's inappropriate and trust me. You don't. ''

I nodded and stepped out of the room with my face as red as an tomato.

" That was-"

" Horrible. " Jake finished my sentence for me.

" I just pray that Emmett didn't hear anything about that." I whispered.

" I sure did! " he boomed from the living room.

...

After hunting in the forest and trying to beat Jake in a competition, I lay on the couch with Jake beside me.

" You know I beat you right? " I yawned.

" I'm sure you did.," Jake laughed. " In your dreams." he whispered.

" Move it. " Aunt Rose smiled at him sweetly. " And maybe you could use some of this." she held out a bottle of cologne labeled: **Wolf.**

" Rose. " I warned.

" No, it's ok. It's just a gift. " Jake nodded.

" Anyways, I heard your conversation with Edward. You know, he used to be so uptight before he got married and now he's way looser and more easy-going." Aunt Rose snickered.

" I agree. He used to worry over everything. " Jake sighed.

" I think it's because of how much se-"

" Ok. " I cut her off. I did not want to hear the end of that sentence.

" Aw, don't get embarrassed by it. At least you can't hear what people are thinking or feel what they are feeling. "

" I just think it's a private topic and I'm so uncomfortable with hearing people do it. " I explained.

" You'll get used to it. " Aunt Rose smiled. " Everybody hears it after a while."

Everybody hears it after a while? I'm definitely going to have my own house far away. But then I would miss Mom and Dad. But I would also hear Mom and Dad.

**Yay! You read it and now please review it! **


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

Chapter 5 : Confrontations

'' Rosalie! '' My Dad stormed through the door with a familiar expression on his face.

'' Hey. Hey. They're a couple and if I recall, you were the one asking me what to do on your honeymoon.'' Rose protested.

'' I only did that because I was a virgin! ''

Ughh. I covered my ears. It was gross to think of my Dad in that position.

'' Yeah. The 109 year old virgin! '' Rosalie shot back.

This resulted in a round of laughter. I could even see Carlisle biting his lip.

" And besides, they aren't even married! ''

That was true though. I wondered what Jake would think of marrying me. Would he approve of me being his wife? Or would he want us to wait?

'' You know what? Jake, Renesmee, get out of here. '' Dad said.

"Rose didn't even say anything that bad. " I whispered after we had stepped out.

" I guess she was thinking it." Jake replied.

" Then what the hell was she thinking?" I laughed.

I woke up faced to a brown eyed beauty.

'' How long were you watching me? '' I asked him suspiciously.

'' 10.15 minutes? '' He shrugged.

'' You promised you wouldn't do that anymore! '' I playfully slapped him and kissed him.

'' I was struck by your beauty! '' He pulled me in a kiss again.

'' Besides, I was thinking about yesterday and marriage.'' Jake said.

I gulped hard.

'' And I think I want to wait. " Jake swallowed. " Don't get me wrong, I love you a lot but I don't know what Edward would think of it. "

" You won't get married to me because you are scared of Dad? " I rolled my eyes. " Are you actually serious right now? " I demanded.

" Nessie, no, I just-" Jake searched for words.

" You just what? "

" I just feel like-"

" Who cares right? Because it certainly doesn't look like you do! " I stormed out angrily.

If he really loved me, shouldn't he be standing up to Dad and marrying me even if he said no? Why would he be "scared of him"? This was ridiculous. I ran over to our cottage and threw the door open.

" What's wrong Nessie? " Mom furrowed her eyebrows.

" Jake doesn't want to marry me because he's scared of Dad. " I mumbled.

" Marrying? Nessie, don't you think that that's a little fast paced? " Mom asked." I mean, you've only been dating for half a year or so. "

" Well, it doesn't matter anymore because I don't want to marry him. "

" I don't think you mean that. " Mom sighed.

I ran to my room and sulked. Jake was such a jerk. I can't believe that he was scared to marry me.

'' Besides, I was thinking about yesterday and marriage.'' Jake said.

I gulped hard.

" And I think I want to ask you to marry me." Jake knelt down on one knee and produced a beautiful diamond ring.

" Nessie, will you-"

Ughh. Why was it so bright in here all of a suddenly. I stretched lazily and opened one eye. Wait, why wasn't Jake here? It was a dream? Of course it was. Why would Jake ever purpose to me. That little wimp. I sighed as I chose out today's outfit and turned to inspect it in the mirror.

" Nessie, I-" I heard a deep voice say.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

**Chapter 6 - Apologies**

**Why doesn't anybody review? If it sucks, then tell me it sucks! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, that's all I ever wanted. (* makes sad puppy dog face here*) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. This is a fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>"Nessie, I- " I heard a deep voice say.<em>

* * *

><p>I turned around and there stood Jake, just as good looking as he looked before. Gosh, he was hot. What was I saying? He didn't want to marry me.<p>

" What are you doing here? " I crossed my arms across my chest tightly.

" I came to apologize." Jake stepped forward as I stepped back.

" Well don't. You and your sorry butt don't belong here. " I glared.

" I made a big mistake. "

" You sure did. "

" So will you please forgive me? " Jake stepped forward and I took another step back again.

" Look. If I was really your " imprint" then you would fight for me and not worry about what my dad or anybody else would say. "

" Just let me explain, please." he begged.

" Jake, just...just go already." I sighed.

I turned around and sat on my bed until I heard the soft click of the door closing. Why couldn't Jake just ask me to marry him? None of this would have even happened.

Jake POV

I groaned under my breath as I quietly closed Nessie's bedroom door. What didn't she get? I love her and she won't listen. What am I supposed to do? Tie her up and make her listen?

" Hey. " Bella caught my attention. " No luck?"

" Nope. "

" Did she let you explain?"

" Of course not. That's Nessie. "

" School is starting in a couple of days. You still going with Nessie? " Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

" If she forgives me in time. "

" I hope so."

" Wait. Can you help me with something?I think Nessie wants this."

I quickly told Bella and Edward about my plan then ran over to the main house.

" Alice?" I called as I stepped into the house.

" Hmm?" she asked.

" Do you think you could get Nessie by the beach at 8 ? Make sure that the sunset is still there. " I said.

**Nessie POV**

" Nessie? " Aunt Alice called from outside my door.

" Yeah? "

" Want to go to the beach and talk?" she invited.

" Let me get dressed first. " I looked around my room for something.

" Let me help you. " she stepped in and grabbed a printed sun dress from the hangar.

" But that's the dress I wanted to wear with Jak-." I caught myself.

" But you are over him, aren't you? " Aunt Alice asked.

" Yes. " I murmured to myself.

" Then put it on. "

I did as I was told and walked out.

" Looking good." Alice smiled.

Alice led me down into her car and as she drove to the beach, I remembered all the memories I had with Jake there. We parked behind the beach by some trees.

" Follow me. " Alice instructed.

I was led down a path when suddenly I heard Taylor Swift's _Enchanted_ song playing.

" What are they having here? A wedding? " I tried to peer around Alice. She had a sly smile on her face.

" Not yet. " she grinned.

" _I was enchanted to meet you." _ I listened as the song played louder.

As I stepped out from behind the last tree, I caught sight of Mom's face. What was she doing here? I took one more step and was pulled by a muscular arm.

" Nessie. Please listen to me. " Jake pleaded.

" No, I don't want to hear it. " I tried to turn away but he caught my arm again.

" Nessie. The reason I didn't purpose to you was because I was scared- "

" Of Edward, I know." I interrupted.

" No, not because of Edward. I was scared that you would say no. " he finished.

Wait. He was scared _because he thought I would say no? _

" Nessie. Would you please marry me? " Jake kneeled and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring, like the one from my dream.

" I...yes. " I grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Please review? I hope you guys like this chapter and I really do need some feedback on it, I'm not just ''fishing for compliments''.**

* * *

><p><em>" Nessie. Would you please marry me? " Jake kneeled and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring, like the one from my dream. <em>

_" I...yes. " I grinned._

* * *

><p>Everybody rushed towards us to congratulate us. I thanked them all and turned towards Dad.<p>

" You're ok with this? " I asked him.

" If you are sure that this is right for you, then yes. " he smiled. " You still can't _do it_ until you get married though. "

" Of course not." I blushed crimson.

" Wait, did you want to marry her so you could have sex? " Emmett snickered.

Rose slapped Emmett's arm and rolled her eyes.

" What? I'm just playing around. No need to be abusive here." he boomed with laughter. " Besides. Did you?" he questioned Jake.

" I honestly love her and want the best for her. I don't think I'm good enough for her though."

" Then don't marry her." Dad said.

" Edward. That was the same for us. I wanted sex, you said we had to marry first. Leave them alone. " Mom said. She glanced at me and smiled.

" I ...I.." Dad tried to grasp for words.

" Ahhh! Yes! I have to get ready for the wedding. I mean you don't mind right, Renesmee? '' Alice asked.

'' Knock yourself out! '' I replied.

'' I will! ''she smiled brightly and went into her designing phase.

'' Alice. Alice. Calm down. Your emotions are making me kinda dizzy. '' Jasper said.

'' I'm so sorry but I can't calm down! This wedding will be just as good, maybe even better than Edward's and Bella's wedding! '' she shrieked.

" I'm getting married! " I exclaimed excitedly.

''Ok. Ok I see. Just please don't get a baby. The last thing we need is some quarter human, quarter wolf and half vampire baby. '' Dad grumbled.

''Thanks Dad! '' I reached towards him for a hug. It had been such a long time since we had spent some quality time together. I missed him even though he was right there.

'' Do you want to do something together tomorrow? Just the 2 of us. ''

'' I would like that. '' Dad grinned.

* * *

><p>Alice handed me a shopping list for my wedding. I didn't even know what I wanted and there was Alice with a list of things already.<p>

'' Dad. We have to find some grab bag items for the guests. ''

''Sounds good. ''

''So , you really love Jake huh? '' He asked.

'' I sure do. ''

''When I was your age, I would sneak into Mom's room at night. She is a beauty. And I always want the best for you, no matter what. You know that right? ''

'' I know. It's just..I really do love Jacob. Like you love Mom. ''

'' I suppose. Now what do we have to look for? ''

We quickly cleared out most of the store's charm bracelets and bath sets. We also found coffee gift cards to hand out. When we got home, I raced upstairs and greeted Jake.

" I'm sorry I overreacted. " I said after I had made myself comfortable in his arms.

" I knew you would come around. " he stroked my cheek.

" I don't know. I just was scared that you didn't want me and that was your excuse." I explained.

" No need to worry about that now, honey." he smiled.

" We're starting school soon. " I stated.

" I know. Worried? "

" No, just curious. I mean, I've been home schooled for so long. I guess senior year is the time for me to really experience it. "

" You going to be jealous of any girls that come your way? " he asked.

" What do you mean?''

" Girls might be jealous of you for dating me. " he smirked. " Sorry, I mean engaged to me."

" You wish. " I gave him a gentle shove.


	8. Chapter 8 : That Creepy Old Friend

**Chapter 8: That Creepy Old Friend**

**Uhh. So thanks so much for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot. Read and review kiddies.**

**Disclaimer: Not SP, don't own Twilight **

* * *

><p>" Mrhh. " I groaned.<p>

" Get up sleepy head." Jake pulled the blanket off of me.

" No. Mrhhh." I tried to grab it back.

" Wake up Nessie."

" Mrhh."

" Nessie. On the count of three, if you don't get up, I will take the blanket away and dump some ice water on your head. " he warned.

" No. "

" One,"

" Let me sleep!"

" Two."

" Fine. " I got up lazily. Last time, Jake had actually poured water on me.

" There you go. "

I stomped into my bathroom and got ready. Today I chose a deep red pair of jeans with a floral top.

'' Let's go shopping! '' Alice's voice rang through the air.

'' Do we have too? '' Jacob moaned. '' Can we just buy some new car parts?''

'' Not for you, silly.'' Alice grinned.

'' It's girl time! '' Rosalie stepped into sight.

'' All the guys are set to go and hunt. We might as well go. ''

'' MOM? I thought you hated shopping! '' I exclaimed.

'' What? I need to go get some stuff for Edward anyways.."

After 10 minutes of Alice begging. Rosalie persuading and Mom kissing Dad, I agreed.

" Where are we going? " I asked as we piled into her car.

" We are going to- wait for it, La Vie En Rose! "

" What for? It's not like I need fancy bra and panties."

" But we do! " Rosalie winked.

_Urghh. Way to totally gross me out. _

When we arrived, Alice sped around the store grabbing anything she pleased. She thrust a couple of lacy, black and just downright sexy pieces into my bag.

We walked towards the change room.

I slid into a dark purple bra with a bow where the two cups met. After, I slid on the matching panties.

'' Umm. This is really tight. '' I complained.

'' WHOO! '' I heard whoops and hollers made by Rose and Alice. '' Now Jacob will love that! ''

I turned towards the mirror. Holy crap. I actually looked pretty hot.

'' Should I get this? '' I asked them.

'' Hell yeah. This will drive Jacob insane since you guys can't have any sex yet, he'll be dying to get your hands all over you. ''

After everyone had finished trying on their outfits, I asked Rose for some advice.

" So when exactly do I wear this? "

" Underneath a special shirt so that when Dog sees you, he'll be drooling."

As we neared towards the register, Mom gasped.

'' What? '' I asked them.

'' Mike? Is that you? Holy crap, what the hell are you doing in here? '' my mom asked.

'' Uh. Bella? I'm just buying something for my girlfriend. Any suggestions? '' He winked.

I had no idea who this guy was but I knew that he was super perverted when he winked at Mom. I mean,he had a girlfriend and everything.

'' No. I'm good. Nice to see you again. I really should get going . '' Mom tried to round against Mike or whatever his name is but he stuck out his hand.

'' Wait. Are you married to Cullen?''

Mom nodded and stepped towards the register again.

'' Well. He's lucky. You look really different- in a good way. '' he stuttered.

" You said you have a girlfriend right? " she smirked.

" Yeah."

'' Anyways, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. ''

Mike smiled and waved goodbye.

'' I thought he would never leave! '' Rose sighed dramatically.

'' Yeah, well I can't believe he would sink so low as to buying lingerie for his girlfriend. ''

'' How do you know that? '' I smirked.

'' While you two were talking it up, I had a vision. He was in the bedroom with his girlfriend and then he pulled out white panties from his coat pocket.''

" Like what type? Grandma or thong?"

" Grandma _and_ thong."

Mom shuddered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Two chapters in one night to make up for not . You know the drill, I write, you read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.  
><strong>

There was a week away from high school. I was so excited.I desperately wanted some friends and be able to be normal. Don't get me wrong. I love my family, I do. I just want to try and fit in for once. I was so happy that Jacob was coming with us.

'' Mo-err-Bella. We need to go buy some school supplies. '' Dad had told me to call each of my family members by their first name. Except for Esme and Carlisle which I would call Mom and Dad.

'' It's taken care of Renesmee. '' Rosalie walked in carrying a few Wal-Mart bags stuffed to the brim with binders, pencil cases, rulers, erasers and locker mirrors.

'' Hey! Come down! Time to pick your school stuff.'' She called.

Emmett, Jasper,Alice, Edward , Esme, Carlisle and Jacob came bounding down the stairs.

'' Ok, here's the rules. You know how every year, we just go down to the store and we take almost everything off the shelves? Yeah, I pre-shopped and now you choose your stuff instead of us acting like wild animals. '' Rose explained.

'' Babe, where's the fun in that? Come on , return the stuff so we can have some fun!'' Emmett grinned,

'' Emmett, we have fun almost every night! Get over yourself! ''

Everyone crowded around the bags and picked something they liked. I picked a white binder with swirly little curls all over it.

Alice chose a white binder with a simple hot pink paper clip on front.

'' Dude! Give that to me!'' Emmett tried to grab the binder from Alice.

'' No! This matches everything else I got! Let go. '' Alice tugged and Emmett pulled.

" Alice. It's going to break. "

" Look what you did. " Alice moaned.

" Alice, Emmett there is another one right over here! '' Edward held up a duplicate copy of the binder.

Just as Emmett seemed to grab it, Alice was faster. She snatched it up and hugged it towards her chest.

'' Fine, you win this time. I'll get you back later. "

Alice held up the binder triumphantly.

**Alice POV**

I was lying with Jasper on the bed.

" What was that argument with Emmett about? " Jasper stroked my face.

" Don't worry about that. " I reassured him.

" But I want to worry. For you. "

" Well, basically, I wanted a binder and I got it. "

" The pink oone with the paper clip? "

" Yes. It matches my pencil case."

" You sound like you're five. "

" I won't be acting five tonight." I smiled smugly.

He kissed me lightly at first but then we were chest on chest, hands moving and legs wrapping around each other. Our clothes were off and we were basically dry-humping each other. I was so into it that I didn't even hear Emmett pounding on the door before he opened it.

" How do ya like me now? " he asked cockily.

" Emmett! "

" That cock blocker. " Jasper muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Special thanks to PurplePrincess77, foreverphantom014 and pariswriter07 for commenting on this! Thanks ladies! **

**Disclaimer: I obvi do not own this.  
><strong>

I was on the couch fiddling with my hair when Emmett ran down the stairs with a furious Alice on his tail.

'' That was rude. We were in a private moment. '' Alice snarled.

'' What about that time I was with Rose and you came in? ''

'' I didn't even mean to do that! I was about to go shopping using my car and now I'm scarred with an image I never want to see. ''

'' Too bad. Deal with it. '' Emmett grinned.

Emmett shifted and ran into the washroom we never used.

'' I really hate to break this door because it was shipped from France but I will break it down. ''

'' Come and get me! '' Emmett sing-songed.

'' I have an idea. '' Alice peered around the room.

'' Renesmee, see those keys on top of the shelf? Hand it to me. '' she requested.

I tossed the keys to her.

She looked through all the keys and chose one. Then she shoved it in to the lock and turned the knob.

''YOUARESODEAD! '' she growled.

Emmett slipped through her arms and ran out into the forest. Who knew what they were fighting over?

I returned to fiddling with my hair again. I was worried about highschool. I didn't know if people would like me or not. How could I fit in? I was half vampire. At least Jake would be with me. I smiled. Jake was always there for me. I could make it through highschool with him by my side.

'' Need any help? '' I looked up.

It was kinda scary how fast my Mom could travel.

'' I'm just obsessing again. ''

'' Highschool, huh? '' Bella asked.

'' Yeah, don't worry about me though.'' I was also obssesing over the fact that we were getting married and I really wanted to do _it _with Jake. I was so attracted to him.

'' Ok. '' She started to get up.

'' Wait, Mom. Err..Bella. Dad told me that you were the one who wanted sex first so..how do I do it? Like resist, I mean. ''

'' That was hard because your Dad is so..beautiful. But Jake doesn't look too bad either.''

'' I heard that! '' Edward hollered.

He came down the stairs in a flash and put his arm around Bella.

'' Nessie, are you going to-.''

'' No. No. I want to know how to resist him. ''

'' Honey. Is he pressuring you to-''

'' No. Jake's fine..it's just that I'm attracted to him. ''

'' Oh. '' My mother gasped. She looked at Dad- Edward and I knew they were exchanging thoughts.

'' Like physically? '' Edward asked.

''Yeah.'' I muttered as I slid lower in my seat.

'' You know, I always wanted your mother too. But unlike her, I could actually resist.''

Bella raised an eyebrow.

'' So, I'm thinking he wants you as much as you want him. Just..one condition?'' Edward looked me in the eye.

'' Don't do it until after you get married. Got it? ''Bella said.

'' Sure..yeah..that's.. '' I stuttered.

Well at least I got that out of the way. Nothing worse than talking about sex with your Mom and Dad. Oh man. I hoped I would never have to talk about it with Jake. Gross.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you for commenting. If you comment, you get a preview of the next chapter. Message me after you have reviewed for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this because if I did I would be tanning in Mexico. Twilight does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Merp. Merp. Merp. Merp. " my alarm clock rang.<p>

" Shut up." I slammed my hand around everywhere searching for it.

Wait. I usually didn't set my alarm and I only saved it for special occasions which meant that...today was the first day of school!

'' Nessie, I got the Ava Cera dress you wanted! '' Alice sing-songed.

'' Ohmigosh, really? Thank so much! '' I exclaimed as I sat up in bed. '' I have to try it on right now! ''

Ava Cera was my favorite designer. She was only 26 years old but was successful as hell.

I slid on the multi-colored dress.

'' I love it! I really love it! '' I screamed.

'' What the hell are you doing Nessie? '' When Jake walked in his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

'' That's hot. '' He grinned.

'' Thanks.'' I sheepishly smiled.

After I slid on the matching cardigan, i headed downstairs to eat.

'' You look lovely sweetheart. '' Esme said.

" Pancakes? " I asked.

" Made specially for you! "

" What's this? " I sniffed the deep red liquid on the counter.

" Blood? Is it for me? "

" Go ahead and drink it. "

* * *

><p>" When we arrive at school, everybody will be looking at us. The car obviously attracts a lot of attention and our bodies don't really help.<p>

We rolled into the school parking lot and heads turned and eyes followed.

Girls enviously stared at me.

I kissed Jake lightly on the lips to show he was mine.

'' Jealous? '' he asked.

'' No. '' I stole another kiss.

While we were getting our schedules, I checked out what high school looked like. It was terribly bland and boring with posters splattered all across the walls advertising Art Club and the band practice after school. Lockers were a light blue and rusting. The people were all happy to be with their friends.

'' Hi! My name's Mia. Sit beside me in Language? '' she gestured towards the classroom.

'' Sure, my name's Renesmee but you can call me Nessie.'' I was thrilled to have met somebody nice.

For the rest of the period, Mia and I talked about Jake, my family and people to look out for,

'' That's Becka. She's not the friendliest person around here.''

'' Why not? '' I asked curiously.

'' She stole my boyfriend. She doesn't really like to accept that there are better people than her. She has to be on top. There's no argument.''

'' Wait until she meets my family. ''

At lunch, Mia sat with our family. She instantly bonded with Alice on accessories. The rest of my family loved Mia. They thought she was fun and bubbly.

'' And then, Emmett was like, Miss, do you know where the tampons are? '' Alice reenacted the scene.

The whole table burst into laughter.

Mia nudged me with her arm.

'' Look who noticed you. '' she scowled.

My family turned to see who it was.

Becka was a 5'5 who had long straight dark hair with faint honey highlights. She had masterfully curled her lashes and applied mascara. Becka was dressed in a studded vest with a purple tank top and a barely there denim skirt. She was no match for Rose though.

'' Hi. My name's Becka. Could I , you know, sit with you guys? '' She batted her eye lashes and pushed her chest forward.

Being the kind man my Dad was, he smiled politely and asked Emmett and Jasper to move over.

Once Becka was seated, she made a big show of flipping her hair and complimenting Rose on her hair.

'' I wish, I had hair like yours. '' She squinted at her own. '' Oh wait, I do.''

Rose snarled under her breath.

'' So Edward. Do you work out? Cuz you are gorgeous. '' Becka smiled,

If only she knew she was hitting on a 110 year old. Besides Dad was with Mom.

'' Yeah. Of course. I have to stay fit for my Bella don't I? '' He asked.

Mom smiled coyly before kissing Dad romantically.

Becka scowled.

'' So, are you guys like rich or something? Cuz I know I am! '' She sighed dramatically.

'' Yeah, we are. Our Dad's a doctor and our Mom's a well known interior home designer. '' Jasper replied in his southern drawl.

'' Esme Cullen? '' she asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Our family looked at each other with uneasy looks.

'' Yeah. She's our Mom. How'd you know her? '' Emmett asked.

'' She's helping my family remodel our basement. I wanted a better designer but you know, parents. ''

'' Did you just diss my Mom? '' Bella asked.

'' No. I was just saying, my parents wouldn't let me choose another designer. ''

'' Our Mom built our house, and it looks fantastic! '' Alice tried to lighten the mood.

'' Of course. '' Becka said with a tight smile.

'' You guys all date each other? Nobody's single? '' she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

'' Nobody's single. I'm dating Bella, Alice is dating Jasper, Emmett is dating Rose and Nessie with..Jake.'' Edward confirmed.

Becka's face fell but she recovered quickly.

'' I'm dating Liam. Mia's ex-boyfriend. '' Becka tried to take a stab at Mia.

'' You two are nice together. Shallow and snotty. '' Mia shot back.

'' It's fine being single. Not a big deal. '' I reassured Mia.

The bell rang and as everyone started heading out, we stayed put.

'' I'm going to Math now, anybody in my class? '' Becka asked.

'' Ooh. Look like we're with you. '' Emmett smirked.

I had a feeling that Emmett would try and make this as uncomfortable as possible for Becka.

'' Let's go. '' Rose swung her designer bag over her shoulder and took Emmett's hand.

**Becka's POV**

Emmett was extremely good looking and he had a nice build. Who wouldn't want him? Too bad he was with that bitch. Rose was pretty, I could admit that. All that mattered was that I looked better than her.

'' So, what's Liam like? '' Rose asked.

I could tell that she was trying to be polite.

'' He's amazing. He has the dreamiest green eyes and a sweet lips are so soft and kissable and he has an amazing sense of style. ''

'' So, kinda like me right? '' Emmett asked. '' My lips sure are kissable. ''

Yes! He was going to kiss me in front of her! I had finally won. Just as I leaned in to meet his kiss, I realized that he was making out with Rosalie right in front of me.

'' Mmm.'' Rose moaned.

As if I really need the sound effects. Seeing them grind against each other was gross enough as it is. As I took my seat, I realized that we were sitting beside each other.

" Hello class. Shh. You two there. " our teacher snapped. " Stop kissing. "

Chuckles vibrated through the room and I heard somebody hoot.

**Bella POV**

As Emmett, Rose and the she-devil walked away, Edward slipped his hand around my waist.

'' I don't like her. She was trying to hit on everyone including you. ''

'' Bella, you know my heart belongs to you, right? '' Edward smiled. '' Besides, she was thinking very dirty thoughts about Emmett, Jasper and me. ''

'' Maybe I should put her ideas to use tonight.'' I winked.

I leaned in to meet Edward's soft and supple lips. He lingered and then pulled away. I pouted.

" Don't be jealous. We're married. "

I shivered as he said married. He was right. We were married and we had Nessie.

" I'm not jealous because she's hitting on you. In fact, I'm not jealous at all. I'm just worried for Nessie. " I lied.

" Really Bella? " he smirked. " I am worried about Nessie too. "

" I don't trust her. She seems like she wants to tear Jake and Nessie apart. "

" She probably does. " he agreed." Jake imprinted on Nessie though. I don't think they can be torn apart. "

" Right. "

**How do you guys like Becka? Yay, nay? You know the drill, read then review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

You think that I'm would let that brat get away with trying to kiss my husband? Right. I desperately wanted to tear her face off her head but that would mean moving again. There's no frickin' way she's going to be forgiven until I show her who's who.

'' Emmett. We're meeting after school behind our house again right? '' I asked sweetly.

" To do what? " he asked curiously.

" You know. " I rolled my eyes.

'' Oh. Sure. I loved what we did last time. Let's get down and dirty again. '' Emmett had caught on.

I saw Becka scowl and pull out her phone. Probably trying to seduce Jasper or Edward.

'' So, Becka. What fun stuff do you do with Liam? '' Emmett asked.

'' We make out. That's it. ''

'' That's it? Wow, we have an angel here. '' Emmett pretended to be shocked by obvious news.

'' Well..I would but parents and stuff. ''

" What's with you and 'parents and stuff'. I think you've used that phrase like a billion times. "

" It's the truth!"

'' Sure. '' I smiled as I took Emmett's hand.

''Maybe instead I should go shopping with Becka here to seduce dear Liam? Is that ok? '' I asked innocently.

'' I would love to go shopping with you and see how less fortunate people shop. '' she smirked.

'' Are you embarrased by your parents lack of money? Don't worry. I'll give you a little lesson.'' I smiled coyly.

'' Oh. No worries. My parents own some stores here. I'm not poor. ''

" Of course. "

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

So I guess Rose invited Becka to our weekly girl trip to La Senza. Great. I did not like Becka and the fact that she was coming shopping with us sent chills down my spine.

'' The only reason I'm coming is because Edward ripped my favorite bra to shreds. '' Bella said.

We were in the car driving to meet Becka. The minutes we spent in the car were used by discussing new ideas and fun we had in the bedroom. I would be 18 in 2 months so this would be good backup.

'' Really? I can't imagine tight lipped Edward doing that. I guess love does make you crazy. '' Alice laughed.

'' Ooh. New idea I want to share. If you buy strapless, they're easier to take off and they have more designs. '' Rose shared.

'' I think I'll try that next time.'' Bella said.

Ever since Mom had spent some more time with my aunts, she had opened up about what she did in the bedroom.

At La Senza

'' How does this look on me? '' Rose asked.

'' Wait..now turn. '' I instructed.

'' You look so hot. I think I'll get the hot pink version of that.'' Alice said.

Becka just stood there, staring enviously at our lingerie covered bodies.

'' How about this? '' I asked.

I was in a bright red with hot pink trim bra. It had some lace cleverly designed to fit over the cups. I had to admit. I was built and sexy.

'' Renesmee! That's amazing. Do you think Edward would like this? '' Bella asked.

She held a white bra with intercit pink designs.

'' You guys are pretty hot. I think I look better though! '' Becka bragged.

'' Now you listen...'' Rose said.

**Uh-oh. Girl trouble. What's with them?**

**-Little Miss Smilers**


	14. Chapter 14: Warnings

**Chapter 14 : Warnings.**

**Special thanks (again) to Purple Princess 77 for commenting on every single chapter. UPDATE: I'm so sorry guys! I uploaded the wrong chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight( obvi ).**

**Renesmee POV**

'' Now you listen..'' Rose said.

'' Rose.'' Alice said.

'' Maybe we should get you one of these. It would cover up your belly and hold it all in. '' Rose smiled. She held up a one piece nude tank top shirt that only grandmas would wear. My grandma would never wear something so old.

'' Oh. That doesn't really fit me. '' Becka pointed out.

'' Oh. So you need a large? I thought a medium would fit but I guess not. '' Rose explained.

'' No, I can very well fit into bra and panties. '' Becka assured.

'' You may fit but it doesn't look good. Do all of us a favor and slip on the nude piece please.'' Rose commanded.

Becka glared and stepped inside the change room. I noticed Alice was on her sleek cell phone.

'' What's wrong? '' I asked.

'' The guys are coming. Kiss them and don't stop when Becka comes out. Go all out on it girls. The guys are in on it already.'' Alice whispered.

Just then I heard footsteps behind us.

'' Jake! '' I cried.

He sweeped me up and I was lost in him. He kissed me deeply and passionately. Just as I started to kiss back, he smiled against my lips.

I heard Becka come out.

'' Don't stop.'' I whispered in his ear.

'' What are you doing? '' She asked.

We all ignored her and kept kissing. I knew it was childish but who cared? Becka was a jerk.

**Bella POV**

I heard Edward's clear footsteps behind me. He gathered me up in his arms and smiled.

'' I missed you. '' I told him.

'' I know. I missed you too.'' he answered sweetly.

He planted a kiss on my lips and smiled. I loved when he did that.

'' What are you doing? '' Becka asked us.

We didn't stop. In fact we went even further.

Edward grabbed my butt.

'' Ughh.'' Becka exclaimed.

" Edward. I love you. " I made kissy sounds and stuck my butt out.

**Alice POV**

'' How's my little lady? '' Jasper asked.

'' I'm waiting for a certain Jasper to kiss me already.''

And he did. Jasper was always very sweet and loving. He barely complained when I dressed him up. His lips molded against mine and into a fierce kiss.

'' Mmm.'' He groaned.

'' What are you doing? '' Becka asked.

Who cares what she thought. I'm going to have my way with Jasper tonight without her in the way. Jasper obviously caught the direction of my emotions and he grinned.

" Don't be jealous. " he held me closer. " Not when you look as beautiful as you do. "

**Renesmee POV**

After the kissing died down, Becka glared at us.

'' That was disgusting. Do I really need to see you guys make out? '' She asked.

'' That's only because Liam isn't here and if he was you probably still wouldn't kiss. '' Emmett quoted her.

'' And one more thing. You don't Insult anybody in my family. Including Bella and the girls. '' Edward demanded.

'' Of course, I'm terribly sorry. '' Becka apologized. She batted her curled eyelashes and placed a hand over her mouth.

'' I don't know what got into me.''

Seriously. This chick was beyond irritating but I had to keep my cool. That stupid way she thought she was so cute batting her eyelashes and shoving her boobs into people's faces.

'' It's what didn't get into you and got into me.I get him in the bedroom and not you.'' I heard Bella mutter.

'' I promise.. " I heard Becka start.

**Yay or nay? Read and review children. **

**-Little Miss Smilers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks again to everybody who reads and comments and gushes and is just so damn friendly to me. And yes, I changed the rating from Teen to Mature because of this scene. THIS IS MATURE. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight but I sure wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After Becka went away and stopped flirting with my husband, we headed home.<p>

'' That girl pisses me off a lot.'' Emmett said.

'' She was trying to flirt with Jacob! She must really be desperate! '' Rose laughed.

'' Hey Rose, bet you never heard this one: To amuse a Blonde for hours, give her a sheet of paper with 'Please turn over' scribbled on both sides'' Jake shot back.

'' Haha. '' Rose sarcastically laughed as she rolled her eyes.

We arrived at the house.

'' Edward, I need to change my shirt, ok? '' I asked.

'' I'll come with you. '' Edward agreed.

I slipped inside my enormous closet and searched through my racks to find a simple red t shirt.

'' Why are you wearing a bra? '' Edward asked. '' Let's get rid of this extra material. '' He reached at my bra strap and pulled it off.

'' Edward. Nessie and Jake are in her room. They could hear us. ''

'' So let them.'' he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me passionately.

'' Mmm.'' I moaned.

I ripped his shirt to shreds.

'' I actually kinda liked that shirt.'' he complained as he licked at my neck.

We yanked off our pants and joined in each other.

'' I want you in me forever.'' He moaned.

Edward started to thrust into me, pounding harder and faster as each one passed.

Suddenly everything exploded in white light and all I felt was pure pleasure.

As I shuddered and came back down to Earth, I found Edward's amazing face looking at mine.

'' I love your face when it happens.'' he said.

'' You should see yours. ''

We got dressed and walked to Renesmee's room quietly. My eyes widened.

Nessie and Jake were kissing each other while lying on top of each other.

'' Bella.'' Edward breathed.

Jake heard Edward and rolled over.

'' Don't stop'' Nessie said.

'' Uhh. Nessie?''

'' I thought I told you not to do it until your 18! '' Edward said angrily.

'' Actually Dad, that was Mom and Jake wasn't going to do anything.''

'' How did I know? ''

'' Well, I knew you guys were having a little makeout session in your closet. '' Jake crossed his arms.

'' We are married and in love! '' I protested. " And, what were you doing spying on us? "

'' Yeah, so? We're in love and getting married next month! ''

Edward pinched his nose and sighed.

'' Even if you are married, you still need to wear a con-''

'' Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. '' Jake stuck out his hand.

'' -dom. ''

Renesmee blushed and looked away.

**Uh. Yeah. That was awkward. I'm not too good at 'describing" those types of scenes so please forgive me.**

**-Little Miss Smilers**


	16. Chapter 16: Family Drama

**Chapter 16**

**Yay! I usually update like 2 or 3 chapters on Fridays so look for it more on fridays because I just have more time to write. **

**Bella POV**

'' I love him, you know. He's my world and my life. ''

'' I know, but I think you are too young. '' Edward said.

'' It's not like you didn't kiss Mom when you guys were dating. '' Nessie protested.

'' It's not the kissing I'm concerned about, it's the lying on top of each other. '' Edward smirked.

'' It looked like you were about to-'' Jacob cut me off.

'' Please. I'm a little more responsible than you think. '' he said.

" Jake. You have been my best friend for a long time now but honestly? I think I know more about my baby then you do. "

" It's not a big deal! "

" It is! She's too young! "

" Mom. I'm not. " Nessie argued.

" Fine then. If you have a baby then, you'll move out. '' I said angrily.

'' Mom, please don't be angry.'' Nessie begged.

'' I'm not.'' I turned around and headed down the stairs. Edward followed behind me clutching my hand and murmuring sweet words to me.

We ran to the main house where everyone else lived.

'' What's up lil sis? '' Emmett noticed my expression.

'' Sex and Nessie. '' I growled.

'' You need advice on sex? I'm pretty sure you got that covered. '' He smirked.

'' Nessie was about to have sex with Jake. ''

'' Got it. '' Emmett snickered.

'' You may think it's funny but I don't. She's my only daughter. '' I called after him.

'' What's wrong with Nessie? '' Alice asked. ''Did she ruin the dress I gave her? She better not have. ''

**Renesmee POV**

" This is ridiculous. " I told Jake.

I trudged down the stairs and followed Mom to the main house. Why was she being so difficult about this?

I was so sick of people always judging me . Couldn't I do anything without people critizizing everything I did? Who am I? Lindsay Lohen? Even she didn't deserve to be hounded by everyone. Becka judged me, Dad judged me and now Mom? I slammed the door open ready to fire some statements at her.

'' I am so sick of you saying I can't do this or can't do that! This is my life and I'm not going to let you ruin everything for me. '' I yelled after her.

'' Me ruining your life? Renesmee, I have fought long and hard to keep you and your saying I'm ruining your life? If it weren't for me, you would never be here!" she exclaimed.

'' You don't give me any freedom with Jake! ''

'' So? I didn't get any freedom! I give you almost anything you want and you want more? There are people starving out there and they would gladly take this if they could.''

'' Oh? So you're pulling the poor people card on me now huh? '' I stepped closer.

'' You've done nothing but pull me away from Jake, and why? Because you're still in love with him! '' I turned around and raced up the stairs to be hit by a stone hard, ice cold vampire.

'' You will apologize to your mother for everything that you have said to her. '' Dad's face was hard with anger in his eyes.

'' What's the point? I won't mean it. '' I pushed past him and headed up my room.

'' Renesmee Carlie Cullen. '' Dad marched up the stairs and effortlessly shoved the door aside.

'' You will apologize right now. '' He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the stairs.

I saw Mom sitting in a chair staring at a wall. I bet her mind was going a 100 miles a hour,

'' I'm sorry. '' I said simply.

Mom whiped her head around and looked at me.

'' Good. ''

I could tell she was still angry but I didnt dare ask.

**Ooh. Family drama. What's going on in this house? Comments?**

**-Little Miss Smilers**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Twilight. OBVI. Thank you to those amazing people who comment. I appreciate it so much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'' I'm sorry. '' I said simply.<em>

_Mom whipped her head around and looked at me._

_'' Good. ''_

_I could tell she was still angry but I didn't dare ask._

* * *

><p>Mom's eyes softened.<p>

'' I only want the best for you and I know Jake is great but..'' Mom trailed off.

'' Mom, I'm actually really sorry. I just want to have more freedom and stuff. ''

''Don't I know that story. Edward was.. controlling. '' Mom explained.

She pulled me into a hug.

'' Ooh! Family moment! '' Emmett stretched his huge arms out around us.

'' Emmett. '' Rose slapped his arm but joined anyways.

'' So, can I ride to school tomorrow on Jake's motorcycle? '' I asked hopefully.

'' Fine. '' she said.

'' So, like are you guys supermodels or what? '' Becka asked as sweetly as she could.

'' Yea-no. '' Rose said.

'' What do you mean? '' Becka asked curiously.

'' I've been in a magazine before. '' Rose shrugged.

'' What? '' Becka asked jealously.

'' Yeah, nothing big, just Seventeen magazine. '' Rose leaned against her arm pretending like she was bored.

According to Dad, Becka thought too much about my uncles in bed, plotting ways to bring us down and Seventeen magazine.

'' How the hell did you get in it? ''

'' I was eating in a mall and somebody that worked for them saw me and asked if I could be in it. Of course I said yes. ''

'' Righttt. '' Becka drew the word out.

**Becka POV**

'' Yeah, nothing big, just Seventeen magazine. '' Rosalie leaned against her arm.

'' How the hell did you get in it?'' I asked.

Probably begged them. Or maybe she's just lying.

'' I was eating in a mall and somebody that worked for them saw me and asked if I could be in it. Of course I said yes. '' she said.

'' Righttt. ''

That girl had everything! The perfect boyfriend, a big fancy house, amazing clothes, a flawless face and now she was a freaking model? What the frig did she not have?

'' I am so glad that you're a model too! ''

'' What do you mean? '' Rose narrowed her eyes. Perfect, I had her hooked.

'' I'm the model for..'' I racked my brain for something that would be surprising yet believable.

'' Kissy's Make-Up. ''

'' Kissy's? What the hell is Kissy's? ''

'' You know, the lip brand. Kissy's! '' I furrowed my eyebrows. How could you not know what Kissy's was?

'' Oh. Kissy's. Right. Well, I guess I'll have to go out and buy the one with your face today! '' she said sarcastically.

Yeah right. I bet she didn't even know what Kissy's was, let alone where to buy it,

'' I'm not even sure they have it out yet. '' I muttered.

'' Oh, no worries, I know Krista very well. I'll get it. ''

Oh crap. How was I supposed to explain to her that I had a 8mm by 8mm spot in it?

**Renesmee POV**

'' I can't believe Becka! ''

'' Rose, calm down. It's not like she told you she knew what we were! '' I tried to reassure her.

'' You know, the lip brand Kissy's. '' Rose did an almost perfect imitation of her voice.

'' I mean Kissy's, how could I not think of that? KISSY'S! IT,s the #1 selling lip brand in America! ''

She was pacing back and forth with a scowl and narrowed eyes.

'' How the heck am I supposed to beat that? '' she muttered.

'' Hey babe. Nessie. What's going on? '' Emmett looked around the room.

'' Becka. '' Rose snarled.

'' Babe, just calm down. I already know that I'm too hot for my own good.''

'' Wait. I have the perfect plan.''

Oh my goodness. When Rose had the look on her face, I knew she was planning something evil. Something evil for sure.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, hi. I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

**Nessie POV**

'' Are you sure you want to go through with this? '' I asked Rose.

'' This is the way I'm doing it, don't worry Nessie. ''

She was on my laptop trying to make a poster with her face on it for a fake Kissy's ad.

'' I really hate these pictures, take another one. '' she whined.

'' Again? " I groaned.

She stared at me cockily until I picked up the camera.

I led her out to our wonderful backyard and waited until she came out in a pink dress with matching gladiators.

'' Turn to the right a bit. '' i instructed. '' I've got it! The perfect shot! ''

Rose hurried over at an inhuman speed and glanced at the camera screen.

'' I love it! '' she squealed.

We ran back into the house and waited impatiently for the picture to load. I concentrated hard on placing the letters perfectly in the right colour and the right place.

'' Rose! ''

She smiled and grabbed me in a hug when she saw the picture. Edward and Alice came down the stairs.

'' What's the fuss? ''

'' As if you didn't know! '' I glanced at my dad.

He winked.

* * *

><p>'' I found the ad! '' Rose held up the ad with a triumphant grin on her face.<p>

'' You actually have one? Wow, and I thought you were one of those desperate types that would do anything to get close to me.''

Jake chuckled under his breath. '' Rawr. Cat fight. '' Jake whispered.

'' Get close to you? Right. '' Rose placed a brightly coloured hand on her waist.

'' Why not? I'm perfect in every way. '' Becka pursed her lips.

'' Except for those granny pants and the awful fake tan that you have on. ''

Becka rubbed her arm consciously.

'' I don't think Edward hates it. Do you? '' Becka winked and glanced at Bella.

'' I.. think it's fake. I prefer all-natural girls compared to fake Cheeto tans. ''

'' Of course you do. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Becka POV<strong>

Why did Edward choose a bland, boring girl to date? He should be dating me, the girl everybody worshiped and hated.I was doing it for that incredibly sexy and hot guy. I looked over myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a ruffle tanktop with boring blue jeans and 30 year old lady sandals. I used my Mom's organic makeup to make myself look 'all-natural.'

" Mom. What do you think? Hot,not? " I sighed.

" Becka." she put down the basket of laundry she was holding. " That's not your usual style. "

" That's the point."

" It's rather...boring. "

" I know. "

" Why are you dressing like this all of a sudden? "

" For a guy. "

" A guy that wants you to dress like Grandma? "

" Never mind."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey for not updating. I would have but I went on a trip and they didn't have internet there so I couldn't really update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
><strong>

**Nessie POV**

'' So. Like, do you think I look all natural? '' Becka asked on our way to class.

Suddenly she was being the nice girl to get on my good side. Figures.

'' Well, you're kinda wearing makeup and makeup isn't natural. '' I replied.

'' It is if it's organic. '' Becka argued.

'' But it's makeup all the same. '' I reminded her.

'' If you're doing this to get Edward, I've heard them at night. They..yeah. '' I said.

'' I don't want Edward. '' Becka quickly said.

'' You're blushing! '' I teased.

'' Shut up. It's just...my parents don't ever pay any attention to me so if I find a guy that likes me, it makes me feel more..''

'' noticed? '' I added.

'' Yeah.I know they love me but I just want somebody who will be there. ''

I felt bad that I had ever thought of Becka in a bad way. She was just a misunderstood girl. I had been that girl once and I had the support to get right back up. She didn't.

'' If I could just get that Rose girl out of the way...'' Becka growled.

Maybe not.

'' She 's really nice when you're not jealous of her. Trust me, I would know. '' I smiled.

'' I really like your family. You know? You guys all love each other. ''

'' Yeah. ''

I realized just how good I had it. Becka might have been rich but her family didn't really know her.

'' Want to go on a shopping trip with us? Just me and Alice. ''

'' S-sure. '' she stuttered.

'' We could dress you up and make you all nice and pretty. Not that you aren't but we all have a few blemishes we want to fix, right? '' I corrected myself.

'' I haven't been out in a while and I love Alice's style. ''

'' See. It will work out. ''

* * *

><p>'' Ooh. I love a new model to work on or in your Mom's case, a new Barbie doll. '' Alice squealed.<p>

''Nessie! '' Jake yelled.

'' In the living room. '' I reply.

He wrapped me in a big hug and a long kiss. Dad cleared his throat and we pulled apart.

'' Dadd. '' I groaned.

'' I don't want you to grind in front of me. '' he explained.

'' We weren't going to grind and what about yourself? You did it on the piano. And when did you learn the word 'grind'? ''

'' That was because you were upstairs with Jake in our room and we didn't want to walk in on any behavior. ''

'' I was showing Jake what you gave Mom. ''

'' How would I know? ''

'' Never mind. ''

'' Emmett! '' I heard Rose yell and a table broke in the basement.

'' Babe. Calm down. '' Emmett was holding his arms out as a sign of surrender.

'' You didn't! '' Rose accused him.

'' I didn't know! '' Emmett backed up a bit.

'' I told you not to do it! '' Rose roared.

'' What 's going on? '' I asked curiously.

'' Emmett sold the 2013 gown that cost me my car. I sold my freakin car to get this dress and you sold it? ''

Whoa. Rose must have loved that dress a lot to have sold one of her cars.

'' Look. Babe. I can get it back. ''

'' Yeah but I wanted to be the first girl to wear that dress. '' Rose complained.

'' It's just a dress, Rose. Please. '' Emmett whimpered.

" Just a dress? "

" No, I mean like... you have a bunch of dresses in your closet."

'' No sex for 2 weeks. '' Rose made it final.

'' What? ''

I officially have the grossest family ever.

'' Rose, baby! ''

* * *

><p>'' Are you sure Alice won't mind having me over? '' Becka asked. We were standing in my family's front foyer waiting for Alice to finish getting ready.<p>

'' Of course she won't mind. Getting to dress up somebody new will be exciting for her. ''

'' Your house is really...pretty. You know like 21st century meeting modern techno. '' I stifled a laugh. I thought that was so funny because all of the people living in this house with the exception of me were born in the last century or older.

'' Yeah. Esme is just really good at it.''

'' I'm ready! '' Alice bellowed in her tiny voice

'' Yay. '' I replied sarcastically.

We walked out the door towards our car. Well actually, Alice skipped and we walked.

'' So where are we going? '' Becka asked nervously.

'' You know, here and there and of course Classiness, Wish and a few others. Just a typical shopping spree. ''

'' You don't shop from Forever 21 or anything? ''

'' Honey, where we're going you won't look back at those 21 clothes or whatever. ''

Becka gulped.

* * *

><p>'' That's Wish? '' Becka asked excitedly. She had done this so far for every one of the new stores we'd shown her. Of course we each kept our favorites a secret but it wouldn't hurt to share, right?<p>

'' Yeah. '' Alice replied bubbly and rushed into the store.

'' Nessie. You would look amazing in this dress. '' Alice gushed.

She was holding a dark navy blue dress with a daring neckline and beads to die for.

'' Alice! You are the best! '' I exclaimed.

'' Nessie. Nessie. Who's that? '' Becka asked me.

We turned our heads into the direction she was pointing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 21**

**Nessie POV**

_''Becka's waking up! '' I yelled in the phone._

* * *

><p>How was I going to explain to her why I knocked her out and why she was now sitting in a car? I had to tell her the truth, there was no way around it.<p>

'' Jasper? Should I tell her that we're vampires? '' I murmured softly.

'' No. The Volturi would come and she would need to be changed. '' Jasper said firmly.

'' So what do I do? '' I asked.

'' Lie. You're pretty good at that. '' he chuckled.

'' Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks. '' I closed the phone and waited for Becka to wake up.

Now that I thought about it, Becka wasn't too bad. She was pretty, nice and funny. And jealous. But wasn't everybody?

'' Nessie? '' she yawned.

''I'm over here. '' I smiled at her in the dim light.

'' Where's Alice? And more importantly why did you knock me out? '' she furrowed her brows.

'' Alice is...in the washroom. We're going home now. What did you say you wanted for dinner? '' I gulped.

'' Don't go changing the subject on me. Why did you knock me out? '' Becka asked again.

Just then Alice opened the car door and pretended to be out of breath.

'' I got lost. Couldn't find our car. '' she gave a sideways grin. '' What are we talking about here? ''

'' Why don't we talk at home? '' I suggested. It would give me plenty of time to think of a lie.

'' That was fun? Right? '' Alice asked. " We should do it again."

'' Yeah, except for the part where I got knocked out for no reason! '' Becka hollered.

'' I'll explain later. '' I rolled my eyes.

The car ride home was mostly silent. The only sound was the radio and Arianna Topez's new hit.

As we walked into the house, I found my dad and mom anxiously waiting for me.

''You ok? '' he asked.

''I've been better.''

''Are you going to tell me why I got knocked out?'' Becka groaned.

'' Umm. There was a little situation..that caused the need to knock you out. No biggie. '' I shrugged.

'' The reason you got knocked out was because there was some gas in the store that got let out and you took in a breath so we got you into the car. '' Alice explained.

My family held their breath, hoping that Becka would believe the lie.

'' That does make sense but why did the sales lady and Alice still stay in the store? '' Becka pressed.

'' I was trying to help open the windows and stuff to get the gas out. ''

'' That's so dangerous! Nessie, did you get hurt? You guys are so brave! '' Becka responded.

" But wait. Who was the stranger with the red eyes? "

" I was trying to persuade her to get out of the store."

" Oh. "

I breathed out, relieved that she didn't find out the truth.

'' Well. This weekend was fun anyways. We should do it again. Maybe next weekend? '' Becka hopefully asked.

'' Can't. I'm.. visiting Jake. '' I lied. I was actually going to get the wedding dress and the decorations.

'' I'll call you. '' Becka nodded. She walked towards the door, looked back and slipped out.

'' Whew! '' I breathed.

'' What happened with the vampire?'' Dad asked.

'' Once he saw how many vampires there were he let us explain. I think he's coming back tonight to speak again. '' Emmett boomed.

'' Mom.'' I whispered. '' I'm kinda tired. ''

'' I'll tuck you in. '' she volunteered.

She led me upstairs, fluffed out my blanket and waited for me to climb in. She tucked the covers over me and kissed my forehead.

'' Have good dreams, sweetheart. ''

* * *

><p>The day had finally come. I , Renesmee Carlie Cullen was getting my wedding dress. As a child,I had flipped through Alice's sketches of gowns and chosen the ones I liked. I would pick strapless ones with plenty of beading and no lace.<p>

'' Nessie! '' Alice called.

I floated down the stairs with a smile on my face.

'' We're going today. ''

Every girl was coming: Mom, Rose, Alice and Esme. The car ride was filled with excited chatter of what they wore on their wedding night.

'' I'm thinking that you should get 2 different gowns,one for dancing and the other for the actual ceremony. '' Rose suggested.

'' Don't spoil the girl. '' Esme scolded in a motherly fashion.

'' She already is. '' Mom joked.

'' Hey! '' I pretended to be offended. " Because of you. "

We pulled in the giant parking lot. The store was very classy and the sight of it made me jump. It finally sunk in; I was getting married to Jake. As we walked in, a dark haired lady introduced herself as Sandra.

'' What styles are you looking at here? '' she asked once we were settled into the seats.

'' I don't really like lace and I want something with beads and it has to be strapless or thin straps. '' I listed.

'' That's quite an order. "Sandra smiled warmly. I was beginning to like this lady.

'' The family should sit outside and Nessie and I will choose the dresses to try on. '' she instructed.

'' Wait. What about me? " Alice complained.

'' Don't worry. I got your style. '' I tapped my head.

Sandra guided me through the seemingly endless racks of dresses.

'' This one is nice. '' I showed Sandra a dress that looked amazing.

She added the dress to the growing pile of dresses on her arms.

'' Why don't we head back and try on all the dresses you found? ''

The first dress I tried on was a strapless mermaid dress. It had a ladder technique that I regonized over hours of dresses with Alice.

'' This fits you perfectly. '' Sandra complimented.

'' Thank you. "

I stepped out of the changeroom anxiously waiting their reaction.

'' That looks so good on you. '' Rose gushed.

'' I know. '' I agreed.

As the rest of the family complimented me on the dress I knew something was off.

" I think I'll try on another one. "

The second dress I tried on was an instant hit. It was strapless with tulle and floral beading. It had a champangeny colour which drew my attention. As I stepped out, I knew this would defitnitly be in my top 5.

" Looks nice. '' Alice complimented. Wow. This dress must be good.

'' Bit too pink, no? '' Esme asked.

'' I'm ok with it. Bella, what do you think? '' I asked.

'' If you love it, I'll love it. ''

I headed back into the changeroom and tried several more dresses on. None of them were the right fit until I saw the strapless front empire dress with aquamarine jewels. As Sandra slid the zipper up I knew it would be a hard decision to make between this one and the second one I had tried on.

'' This is the one! '' Alice stood up and shrieked.

'' I don't know. I'm still deciding between the champagne dress and this one. I really like the beads though. '' I voiced.

'' I agree with Nessie, the beads are wonderful. " Rose seconded.

'' I'll try the other one on again."

I still liked the champagne dress though the blue beads on the other one were to die for. This was hard.

'' Sandra. I know which one I want. "


End file.
